hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinkel Wolfe
Heinkel Wolfe (ハインケル・ウーフー, Hainkeru Ūrufū) is an assassin agent for the Iscariot organization who usually partners with Yumiko Takagi. Heinkel is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga in the OVA. In the English language adaptation of the OVA, he/she's voiced by Karen Strassman . Appearance Heinkel has ne ck-length, straw-colored hair, grey-green eyes, and dresses in the priest's uniform of the Iscariot Section of the Vatican. Heinkel is usually seen with two pistols as a preferred weapon and always partners with Yumie for Iscariot missions. Plot Summary Heinkel makes a couple of small non-speaking appearances in OVA 4, shooting a corrupt priest under Maxwell's order and later aiming pistols at Schrödinger when he unexpectedly materializes at the Hellsing-Vatican meeting with the Queen of England. Heinkel often acts as a bodyguard for Enrico Maxwell and is later seen, along with Yumiko Takagi's other personality Yumie, among the brigade of Catholic priests sent to capture Integra Hellsing under Father Anderson's leadership. In Chapter 74 of the manga, Heinkel gets shot in the face by The Captain; the bullet enters through the left cheek, exits through the right, and severely damages the right side of Heinkel's face. As the Captain gives a 'stay out of the way' gesture and tosses Heinkel a first-aid kit, Heinkel realizes that the Captain spared her life when he didn't have to. After seeing Yumie's remains, a bandaged and enraged Heinkel swears revenge on Walter C. Dornez, and takes a sniper rifle from the small group of remaining Iscariot priests. While Walter is distracted by Alucard's remains, Heinkel shoots him through the chest with the rifle. However, it fails, and Walter cuts off Heinkel's arm and leg. Heinkel was rescued by the Iscariot. In the final chapter, Heinkel seems to have become a regenerator, replacing Anderson as Iscariot's trump card. Coincidentally, Heinkel develops a passionate feud with Seras Victoria, resembling greatly the relationship of their mentors Alucard and Anderson. Heinkel still has the wound inflicted by the Captain (much like Anderson's scar) she forever young, 30 years ago reinforcing the implication that Heinkel is now a regenerator as her arm and leg was re-attached or simply replaced (possibly cybernetic replacements). It's revealed, that as of now, the Iscariot Organization is too weak after the 9th Crusade, and that the next crusade will have to take place at least some centuries from now. ‎ Trivia *Remarks made by Kouta Hirano in a December 2005 issue of "Puff" magazine, in which he was interviewed about the upcoming Hellsing OVA series and Hellsing in general, have shed new insight into Heinkel and his/her curiously androgynous appearance. It seems he/she is "neither male nor female"; possibly intersexual, though given Hirano's frequent ironic remarks, the validity of this statement is disputed. *It is possible that Heinkel has German origin, giving her name. Heinkel was a World War II aviation company, which produced, among others, Heinkel He-111 bombers used during Battle of Britain. Her last name, Wolfe, bears some resemblance to the German word "Wolf" - the wolf. The fact she may be a Catholic German she may also have originated from the southern part of Germany *A character by the same name is featured in one of Kouta Hirano's previous manga, Crossfire. However, the obviously female Heinkel Wolfe in Crossfire is a completely different character from the one in Hellsing, and the two should not be confused with each other. However, it is actually revealed that Kouta changed it to non-canon due to the fact that Enrico Maxwell looked too much like Integra. *Heinkel's prototype was in Daidojin Monogatari along with Walter. Gallery Category:Iscariot Members Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Human Category:Regenerator Category:Cyborg Category:Trump cards Category:Male Category:Living Characters Category:Nuns Category:Catholics Category:Protagonists